Surprises
by Darkness and Wind United
Summary: ch6 added:: Title speeks for itself. Read to find out what the surprises are! Read, Enjoy, and Review
1. Chapter 1: Proposal

I got hit with this idea on 3/4/07 and thought it would be interesting. I first got the idea while I was watching Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time and thought it was cool, but I'm not using the plot from that movie, nah, I just need to write a fanfic about Hiei's and Akamery's wedding . So, no one's actually the 'star' in this fic because there are no bad guys to defeat.

In the fanfic on my profile page, Messed Up, it says Lunar hasn't know the guys that long and Aka's already married and has had Sho and Raine. But, Aka's actually has known Lunar longer then the guys except Hiei (Hiei introduced Aka to Lunar many years before).

Read, Enjoy, and Review to tell me how I did

**Disclaimer****: I don't own YYH or anything to do with the anime/manga and I also don't own Lunar. I only own my OC, Akamery**

Chapter 1: Proposal

**-Hiei's POV-**

My heart was pounding as I saw her, the love of my life, teleport in front of the cave. The fox and nymph had convinced me to finally 'pop the question' after much argument. So, yesterday Kurama and I went to a ring shop and bought a simple silver ring with an opal, her birthstone, and had her name etched on the inside. Tonight - not too long ago, maybe about 5 minutes - Lunar had helped me by teleporting me here and then teleporting to tell her to come.

I've known Akamery ever since my banishment in the Ice Maiden glacier in the sky that resides in Makai. I had a small crush on her when I actually met her years after that, when she was nine and I was six. That crush didn't bloom into love until many years later, not until the Dark Tournament.

I watched her from the bench-like rock that could hold three people easily and hid my ki. She seemed to be confused as to what was going on as she ran inside the cave and out of the rain. It was much like that night when we had crossed paths for the third time in our lives. She wiped off the rain water from her leather jacket before she turned around and looked out at the down-pouring rain from the mouth of the cave.

I removed by blade from its sheath and used my speed to come up behind her and press my blade against her neck. "What's you're name?" I asked her, and she seemed to realize that I was somewhat recreating what had happened in the cave on that night for she said the same thing.

"My name is Akamery Jay Hinowa, and if you know what's best for you, you should remove your blade," she replied calmly even though I could see a slight smile on her soft lips. She huffed as I told her to be quiet. Then I removed my blade and quickly yet gently grabbed her wrist and softly pulled her toward the bench-rock.

I twirled Aka around in front of me and sat her down. "Hiei, what's going on?" she asked me after a short laugh. I sheathed my blade but didn't reply as took out what the fox had called an engagement ring from my right pocket and kneeled in front of her. I took her left hand in mine and felt a tingle in my heart as I did so. I immediately knew that I had picked the right woman to marry.

She gasped as I slipped the ring on her ring-finger. I smirked because the ring fit perfectly. I held her hand in both of mine and I could feel my heart beating rapidly against my chest while my stomach was doing flips. I looked at her with my crimson-red eyes into her teal-blue ones and took a breath to calm myself. "Akamery Jay Hinowa," I began shakily, "w-will you…marry me?" I asked her and closed my eyes in fear of rejection.

**-Aka's POV-**

I gasped when he slipped on the engagement ring. I looked deep into his eyes after he cupped my slender hand in both of his strong ones. I saw hope and love in those ruby-red orbs. I knew he was nervous and feared rejection by the sound of his voice as he, what humans say, 'popped the question'. When he asked me then closed his eyes tightly, I jumped off the bench-rock and folded my arms around his neck. I nuzzled him and I concentrated so my tears of joy would not turn into Hiruseki stones.

"Yes, Hiei, I will marry you," I told him as the tears slipped down my cheeks, "I thought you would never ask." I heard Hiei let out a sigh of relief and then he returned my embrace. I loved the feel of his strong arms around me, loving me, protecting me, keeping me from harm.

We slowly stood up, still in each other's arms, and I backed up on purpose so I fell on top of the bench-rock. Hiei lost his balance and fell on top of me. Our eyes locked, and we stayed that way for a little bit, just looking into each other's eyes. I saw by his expression that he was grateful and relieved. I smirked, why would I ever reject him?

(A/N: This in my first lemon so be nice please )

He leaned in for a kiss, and our eyes slowly closed as we did so. When our mouths joined, it was heated with passion. I felt it flare as one's tongue explored the other's mouth.

I lifted my arms and our kiss broke as Hiei lifted of my red tank-top taking my jacket with it. I took of his black shirt and kept our eyes locked together as I tossed away my own bra, exposing my top freely to him.

I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back a bit as I stood. I used my wind ability to hover a bit as my wind toke off my pants and underwear as I gave him another kiss to stall him, he wanting me even more so now that I was bare. Me being part Cat Demoness, I couldn't help the small growls that erupted from my throat. Hiei, sensing this, gave his own small growls and force me back down on the rock.

We situated ourselves so our bodies were fully on the bench-rock. Hiei gave me a light kiss on the mouth before he worked his way down. I ran my fingers through Hiei's raven-black hair that had a white starburst that outlined his bangs as he explored my body. He found out what actions he would do that would make me moan with pleasure quickly, and he would make his hand go up my thigh, going more and more into the opening that of which he would enter.

I made our eyes lock again as my hands moved and speedily undid Hiei's pants. I sat up solely and situated myself before I repaid the pleasure he gave me.

Soon after, he leaned over me and we shared another light kiss before he asked me, "Are you sure?" while searching my eyes with his.

"Yes," I answered without hesitation.

He nodded and surprised me with deep kiss as he forced himself inside me once quickly. My eyes widened briefly before they shut tightly as I gave a muffled yell of pain with a mix a pleasure. Hiei ended his kiss, so we could breathe and I felt his worm breath on my skin as he watched me.

At first my breaths were quick and shallow, but they slowed after a bit and I opened my eyes to look up at Hiei. A smile formed on my lips, now his, and we shared one last heat-filled kiss before we, as humans say, continued to make love throughout the night. Each time, Hiei seemed to find something different to make me scream for more, but as a male do, he wore himself out and went to sleep after several hours of this love making, but he still took me close to his bare skin as he fell into his slumber.

---

I woke up and found that Hiei's cloak was draped over my nude body. I figured he had brought it just incase as I sat up and looked around. It was morning and I judged it was about 8. Hiei was no were in sight and I saw he had taken his pants with him but nothing else. I sighed and fell back against the bench-rock and fiddled with my engagement ring, memorizing it. I giggled as I held it to my chest cupped in my hands.

"Amare?" I heard Hiei's voice call.

I looked out to the mouth of the cave as Hiei popped in sight and looked in from above it. I sat up and smiled at him. He was dripping wet and then I knew he had been swimming in the lake I remembered was nearby. "Hi there," I greeted and grinned as he flipped and landed on his feet facing me.

He came in and took my hand and kissed it gently, "How did you sleep?" he asked.

I smiled, "Wonderfully," I answered and stood up. I kept his cloak around my body as I grabbed my pants and pulled them on. I kept them loose for I wanted to swim in the lake. I slipped my arms through his cloak sleeves which fit me nicely then I motioned to Hiei to follow me as I ran out and to the lake.


	2. Chapter 2: Compliments and Other Babble

Chapter 2: Compliments and Other Babble

**-Akamery's POV-**

I finished getting my stuff on and rung out my hair one last time before I slipped my pony-tail holder on my right wrist and walked next to Hiei who had his hands in his pockets. I smiled at him before I teleported us home to my iridescent red three-story high mansion. I sighed as I set the cloak on the couch in the living room.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked.

I turned and looked at him, "Think about it Hiei," I said, "All the hugs and screams of 'congratulations' by the girls I'll get when they find out the news," I told him.

"Oh," he said simply.

I nodded, "Yeah, oh," I took a long breath before I spoke up again, "Well, I'll go tell the girls while you go tell the guys." I was about to teleport to Keiko's when Lunar teleported behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck from behind in a hug.

"No need," she told me grinning, "Hiei told me this morning and so I told everyone. They're all waiting at Genkai's now for you two,"

I had jumped slightly when she surprised me from behind, not liking it whenever she would do that because of all my years in Makai. I listened to her and nodded my thanks with a smile, "Thank you Lunar, let's go then," I slipped out of Lunar's grasp before Lunar teleported herself to the temple to get everyone ready for whatever party she had planned.

Hiei stood next to me and I teleported us to Genkai's Temple. I braced myself and my ears for the girl's screams and hugs after the loud 'congratulations' everybody shouted. Even though I had been prepared, Botan managed to knock me down with a large hug. I laughed aloud and my wind lifted us off the ground and on our feet while I was still embraced by the bubbly blue-haired pink eyed reaper who had her pink kimono on.

**-Hiei's POV-**

I was dragged off by the detective to the fox and oaf while Akamery was pulled away by the girls. Yusuke slapped a hand on my shoulder and bent down to my level with a large grin on his face.

"So you finally 'popped the question' huh? Thought you'd never do it," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, we all know you love 'er," Kuwabara was grinning too.

"Shut up, fool," I growled.

"Come now Hiei, don't be rude," Kurama said, "They were just speaking the truth."

I huffed knowing he was right.

**-Akamery's POV-**

"Congratulations Aka!" Botan and Keiko screamed together as I was hugged from both sides tightly.

"Thank you, both of you," I said smiling and laughing even after I was let go.

"Oh!" Botan jumped up and down while clapping her hands rapidly, "This is so wonderful!" she yelled as she jumped onto me with another large hug.

I had one eye closed, "Thank you…Botan…but I can't breath…" I gulped and the blue haired reaper let me go. I gasped for air and smiled at Yukina as she walked over.

"I'm so happy for you, Akamery," the Ice Maiden smiled shyly, not quite understanding what was going on.

I smiled back at her, "Thank you Yukina," I bent down and hugged her, "There's no doubt about it," I said as I stood again, "You'll be my Maid of Honor."

"Maid…of Honor?" the mint-green haired girl tilted her head in confusion.

Shizuru smiled and answered, "Don't worry Yukina, we'll explain it to you later," she said and nodded as Yukina bowed her thanks.

I laughed a bit as I chatted with the girls some more, and then soon went over to the gang. "Hey guys," I greeted as I held some punch in my hand like everyone else since Lunar had set out some food and drinks. They nodded their head and greeted me also, and then Yusuke asked me a stupid question after putting a friendly arm around my shoulders with a grin. I knew his question before he asked it but let him say it anyway.

"That's none of your business, Urameshi," I growled as my eyes gained a few red sparks to show my anger plus annoyance of his question. Yusuke knew by the fact that I had called him by his last name, which is something I never did, that I was _really_ annoyed. My eyes narrowed and so did Hiei's and Yusuke backed away with a hand up for defense.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, stupid question. Of course you guys did," with that last statement he earned another glare from Hiei and me. The ex-detective turned, "Tough crowd," he said and he waived absent-mindedly as he walked away. I rolled my eyes as I turned back to the others.

We talked some more and I had some more laughs. Yusuke joined us again and I had some more laughs as he and Kuwabara started throwing out random jokes and also insulted each other. Time passed then the crowd started departing. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, and Shizuru left first. Botan left next after giving one more 'congrats' to me. Yukina left to the kitchen to clean dishes and plates from the small congrats party, so that left just Lunar, Kurama, Hiei, and myself.

I took Kurama and Lunar with me to a corner of the room and Hiei took the hint and went to talk to his sister. I turned to the fox and the nymph and smiled, "Thank you, you two, for everything. You are such awesome and loyal friends. No, I did not have a vision, but I've known you two long enough to know it was because of you that Hiei and I are now engaged."

Lunar grinned, "


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding

Chapter 3: Wedding

Akamery adjusted her beautiful simple white strapless wedding dress which flowed down to the floor. "I love this dress!" she said with a smile and twirled around in it. The color pallet for hers and Hiei's wedding was white, a pure and innocent color. Her dress was not the girly kind, but was simple yet elegant and hugged her slim and slender body.

Aka's wavy dark-brown reddish hair was down and fell about two inches below her shoulders. Her headpiece, which was attached to the lace veil, was a pearl comb. She wore pearl earrings but her neck was bare. She looked around; Lunar was with her in her beautiful coffee colored room that had lovely wine-red roses that went around her room in a diamond pattern.

Akamery smiled at Lunar, who was sitting on her oak canopy king-sized bed, "Thank you for helping me out, Lunar," she said.

Lunar smiled back, "No Problem, that's what friends do, right?" she asked.

Aka nodded, "Yup," she walked over to look out her window which over looked her main garden and she raised an eyebrow. Yusuke and Kuwabara were eyeing the wedding cake and chocolate cake she and the other girls had made. She smirked because she knew they and the others couldn't touch any of the food because she had put up a barrier around the food tables. The only thing they all could get to was the punch, which everyone had a cup of in their hand.

Rinku was playing with his yoyos because he was bored. Aka scowled, Chu was drinking, as always. Touya was making his wedding gift, twin dragons intertwining and touching together at the nose making a heart, _'Wow, Touya's very artistic,'_ Akamery thought with a smile at the Ice Master. Jin was being the playful Wind Master he was and flying around. Akamery sighed; glad everything was safe from being knocked down.

Aka smiled as she looked over to the girls; Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina were talking and laughing about some topic they were on, drinking some punch. Hiei, when not talking to Kurama and Yusuke, was glaring in annoyance at Kuwabara whenever the carrot-top gave Yukina sad, love-sick puppy eyes. Touya had gathered up the courage to finally start going out with Yukina, and the carrot-top never got over the fact Yukina loved Touya, not him.

Akamery smiled and turned around to face Lunar as the nymph asked, "'bout ready?"

"I'm nervous as hell," the Wind Master replied holding her stomach, "but yeah, I'm ready." Aka closed her eyes and breathed in deep, _'just take deep breaths, deep breaths and you'll be alright,'_ she told herself. She walked with Lunar out of her room with the bouquet of yellow roses in her hands and down to the living room. Lunar went through the back door first to tell everyone to take their places and to tell Botan to play the music.

Aka smiled at Kurama as he came in to the living room, "Hey there, Kurama," she greeted. She had asked Kurama if he would be the Best Man and also walk her down the aisle when the time came, and the fox agreed.

Kurama smiled warmly at Akamery in his white tux that he had bought, "Hello, are you ready?" he asked.

Akamery took a breath, "Yes, I'm just nervous," she answered.

Kurama smirked, "You're neck is bare, I'll have to fix that," he took out a beautiful silver heart locket on a silver chain from his right pant pocket. "I bought this for you, I hope you like it," he told her and opened the locket to reveal a picture on both sides. The left side had picture of him, being his gift, and the right side had a picture of Hiei.

Akamery grinned as she examined the locket, "Thank you, Kurama, I love it," she said as she ran a finger over the rose on a sword on the front of the locket when she closed it.

Kurama smiled and helped put on the necklace. The music played just as he finished so he stood on the right side of Aka and she took his arm. The two went out the back door and onto the carpet that Akamery had laid out.

Akamery could hear her heart pounding rapidly against her chest and took another deep breath, _'You'll be fine, Aka,'_ she told herself, _'Walk with pride, passion, love, and you'll be fine.'_ She smiled at everyone who stood off to the side, _'This sucks, I feel like I'm gunna vomit from nervousness…'_ she thought to herself.

Hiei felt as nervous as Aka did but of course was better as hiding it. He felt relieved when he saw Akamery was taking several deep breaths to calm her slightly shaking body. He saw her grip Kurama's hand as they neared him. Hiei smirked after Aka had nodded her thanks to Kurama after he had led her to him and looked at him with her shining teal orbs.

They shakily took their vows and all the other stuff they had to do and they slipped on each other's rings. "YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!!!" Koenma shouted.

Aka bent down and Hiei took off her veil before they kissed each other passionately. She listened to the cheers and shouts of her friends and felt like her whole heart was smiling and her body glowing with happiness, pride, and love. Akamery and Hiei pulled away from each other to breathe and she smiled at the fire apparition and he smirked at her.

Aka nodded her thanks to Koenma and turned out to the crowd. She waited until the girls had gathered around, and then threw her bouquet. Aka smirked when Lunar caught it and called out, "Lunar, you'll be next!" when Lunar looked at her confused, the Wind Master just shook her head and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: Party

Kurama will be drunk when he gives his speech…you have been warned

Chapter 4: Party

Akamery cut the first piece of the cake and took off a piece for Hiei as he did the same. They grinned mischievously and made a mess of each other's faces. Aka and Hiei laughed and cleaned off their faces with napkins before cutting pieces of cake for their friends. After everyone had a piece of cake and had set it down at a table, they moved and went through the buffet that had foods for both the demons and humans.

Akamery looked around at the tables. Kurama was sitting down at a table with Lunar, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina. Touya was with Chuu, Rinku, and Jin at their own table. After everyone was done with their food she made her wind go around so they knew she wanted their attention.

"Everyone," Aka said when they all looked at her and stood up, "It's time for the best man's speech and all that sort, after that we'll do the gifts." She smiled at Kurama, "Kurama," she motioned to him.

Kurama stumbles onto stage and some clap that he really made it up there, since he was already wasted, having a drinking contest with the winning nymph, who still wasn't even close to drunk. "I...hehe...I would like to...say...a few...burp words...about my best friend...Hor-Hay...erm...Hiei. Hehe," he began. "He has been there through the biggest of troubles...and the tightest of situations...he has forced his way through an obstacle and cut down any...what hold up...oh my bad I'm thinking of last night." The crowd looked at him oddly, thinking that he was talking about Hiei until Lunar cheered.

"Best night ever!"

"Yeah, I know," he laughed.

"Hiei was there, and I was like amazed at the two's work," Kurama finished.

"Aka, you'll like my gift for the Honeymoon," Lunar said and she smirked as Akamery was now afraid to open it. The part Ice Maiden gulped as she picked up Lunar's gift. "Open it Aka!" Lunar called.

"Now?"

"Yes!"

Aka looked at Hiei and after a nod from him opened the box then quickly closed it. "This dress is see-through…" she said as her left eye twitched.

"It's a gag gift," Lunar told her, "I made it myself; anyway, Yusuke's got something worse than me,"

Akamery raised both eyebrows at this and her head tilted, "Oh no..."

"Yeah," Yusuke said grinning like a fool.

"Well," Aka sighed, "Might as well see what the heck you got Yusuke," She picked up Yusuke's gift and handed it to Hiei as she smiled and took Yukina's. She opened the Ice Maiden's gift, "Aw, a memory book!" she smiled at the girl, "Thank you Yukina!"

Yukina smiled back, "No problem,"

Hiei opened Yusuke's 'gift' and narrowed his eyes as he glared at the so-called gift. He closed his eyes and then closed the lid felling a little sick.

Aka watched Hiei and she blinked her eyes a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things as Hiei closed the 'gift'. Nope, she wasn't imagining it; Hiei's aura had a small tinge of green in it. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Yusuke with annoyance, "What did you get us?" she asked.

Yusuke looked up and put his index finger on his chin as he thought a moment. "Let's see," he put out his fingers as he said, "Body butter, edible underwear, and a box of Trojan."

Aka's stared in disbelief at the ex-detective and after a few seconds her eye twitched, "Oh...dear lord..." Akamery sighed after another moment of calming herself down so she wouldn't yell at Yusuke, "Shall we open the other gifts?" Hiei nodded and she used her wind to move Yusuke's present to the opened gift pile which was on a different table.

Aka picked up Kazuma's gift, "A waffle iron?" she tilted her head.

"For breakfast tomorrow, duh," the carrot-top smiled.

…

After all the gifts were open, money in most, it was time to eat. Aka didn't feel hungry, however, so she just walked around and watered her plants. Suddenly, Lunar did one of her attack hugs from behind. And Aka inhaled sharply, startled.

"Aka, there's cake! Hiei's eating ice cream, he's so cute! He looks like a little kid!"

Akamery laughed at this, "I bet he does, and be carefully will you? It's getting on nighttime and I really put my guard up at night."

"Sorry," she said, but didn't let go, "Why? Are there bad people here?" she looked around.

"No," Aka chuckled, "it's just something I've always done, being a demon, having a really crappy past, and all that sort." Akamery slipped out of Lunar's grasp with one of her martial art moves and faced her with her hands on Lunar's shoulders. "Enough talk of bad stuff, go, and have fun. I'll float on over there in a bit and watch the fun."

"No, Aka, there something that's bugging me,"

Aka tilted her head, "What is it Lunar?"

"What was Hiei talking about when he said Honeymoon?"

Aka put a hand to her mouth as she chuckled, "A honeymoon is like a vacation, Lunar."

"Oh...and he means baby makin', right?"

Akamery smiled and chuckled again, "Yes."

"And, there's…" suddenly, Kurama called Lunar over. Lunar smiled after turning to Aka, then ran back calling, "I must tell you something later,"

"Alright," Akamery called back as she shook her head in amusement. She fallowed after putting her watering hose away and smiled as she got to the table. She put bent down and hissed Hiei's cheek, "Hi there," she said before she stood up again. "Looks like you're having fun," she stated referring to the 'sweet snow', as Hiei called it, on his face.

Her amused smile didn't last long as she furrowed her brows and put a hand on her forehead, "Weird..."

"What is it?" Hiei asked with concern, wiping off the ice cream on his face.

Aka shook her head slowly, "I just…suddenly felt...lightheaded," Aka swayed a bit then all went black. She fell, but Hiei caught her. She wouldn't respond, however, when he or anyone else called her name.


	5. Chapter 5: Mama

Chapter 5: Mama

"Wakey wakey Hun," Lunar called softly.

Akamery groaned and shifted, blinking her eyes open, "What the hell happened?"

"You passed out, that's what...HIEI, SHE'S COME TO!" Lunar was at the bed side, Kurama was behind her leaning on the chair back with a mischievous, sly fox smile.

Aka decided to shrug off Kurama's smile figuring she would find out soon, but she had no clue how soon that would be. She sat up, "How long was I out?" she asked putting her hand to her forehead to stop the dizziness.

"Two days, Mama," Lunar giggled as Hiei opened the door.

"TWO DAYS???!!! MAMA?! What the hell is going on?" she questioned and Hiei looked at Lunar as well.

"Well, at the party, I heard two heartbeats from you," Lunar answered.

"That means you're a mother," Kurama finished.

Akamery's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "Holly… so that's what that foxy smile you had on was about…" Aka said and put a hand on her womb still with a shocked look.

Hiei was shocked, "But, it was only once!"

"It only takes one time," Kurama chuckled.

"Congratulations by the way," Lunar said with a smile at Aka.

Akamery took a breath, "Y-yeah…th-thank you," Aka was shaking a bit, "T-two heartbeats, Lunar?"

"Yes, one is yours; the other is the 'forbidden' child."

Aka kept taking deep, long breaths and letting them out slowly, she closed her eyes and smiled, "Two heartbeats," she repeated her smile growing.

Hiei smirked, he not able to move, but still happy.

"I'm glad I chose not to live with them Hiei..." Akamery said smiling wider and looking up, "Personally, I don't really care what they will think."

"Ooh, if I get pregnant, then we could have babies close to each other!" Lunar laughed as Kurama bent down and wrapped her in his arms.

Aka smiled and nodded, "Yes, that would be great," Aka looked around and noticed they were in Lunar's mansion, "Let me guess, the others are still at my home?"

"'Party like it's 2007'" Kurama quoted Yusuke and Kazuma.

Akamery's jaw dropped, "Not good..." she quickly got out of the bed, "If any of them broke anything there are going to be bloody faces and bruises galore!" she swayed a little and put a hand to her head, "Oh…got up too fast…"

Hiei ran over and sat Akamery back down on the bed, "We've been taking turns watching over the house for you," he reassured.

Lunar nodded, "Yukina's there now."

Aka breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness..." She stood, but not so rapidly this time, "If any of you mind, I would like to return home. Lunar, do I still have a spare outfit of my usual clothing here?"

Lunar nodded, "Yup," then made some appear in her lap, and then handed them to Akamery.

"We'll go ahead and kick everyone out and start the clean up," Kurama said, and then both he and Lunar vanished.

Aka glanced at Hiei but then shook her head and turned, changing into her outfit (hey, he's already seen her nude before, so why not?)

"Are you happy?" Hiei tilted his head, "Do you want the child?"

Akamery had just finished completing her outfit with her black leather jacket when Hiei asked his question. She looked at him like he was crazy, "Yes, I'm happy, and of course I'll keep the child!"

He bowed his head, "I just wasn't sure"

Aka placed a hand on his shoulder and bent down, "Why would I not keep him/her Hiei?"

"I wasn't expecting it to..." he trailed off, not sure why. Not exactly sure why, but Aka hugged him. He was surprised at the move.

Akamery smiled as a Hiruseki stone hit the floor, "Forbidden child or not, I'm keeping both of them."

"Both?"

"Yes, both."

Hiei smiled, "What are their names?"

Aka leaned back on her heels in a thinking position and Hiei laughed at her pose, "What?" she giggled, "There are so many names to chose from, I don't know which ones to pick..."

"If one's a girl, I wish to name her…"

Akamery smiled, "What would you name her?" she asked.

"Raine,"

Akamery tilted her head thoughtfully, "Raine? Beautiful name, but tell me why?"

Hiei blushed slightly, "I've just always liked the rain...but, we'll spell it R-a-i-n-e."

Aka smiled, "Perfect."

"And, a boy? What then?"

Akamery thought a moment, "Shoyuuchi, it may be long, but it means belonging."

Hiei smiled, "Ryu."

Akamery tilted her head, "Ryu?" she thought a second, "That means dragon…"

"Yes, I want them to have the middle name of Ryu, so then demons know that they are my child and fear the dragon." Hiei answered.

Aka smirked, "Good idea," she said and stood, "Lets go, I want to help Kurama and Lunar, it is my house after all…" Hiei nodded and Aka teleported themselves to her living room.


	6. Chapter 6: Country Ride

Chapter 6: Country Ride

"All clean!" Lunar said from behind, she playing around with Yukina.

Akamery looked around, "Awesome! Thank you!"

"Welcome!"

"Where's Kurama?"

"Um..."

Yukina giggled, "Out,"

"Out?" Aka questioned, "did he tell you where?"

Yukina shook her head no but Lunar answered through telepathy, 'Kurama told them you're pregnant, so Kurama's chasing Kuwabara and Yusuke for asking him a stupid question.'

Akamery raised an eyebrow, "Oh…um…ok," she giggled a bit.

Yukina looked at Hiei, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

Lunar titled her head, "You look scared."

Aka looked over at Hiei and tilted her head also, _**'What's wrong?'**_

'_**Nothing,'**_

Akamery shrugged, _**'Suit yourself,'**_ with that she cut the connection.

"Are you scared of getting your new title?" Lunar laughed.

"Title?" Yukina asked.

"He's 'Papa' now," Lunar answered.

Yukina jumped, "No way!"

Aka looked over at Yukina, "Yes way,"

"WOW!" Yukina exclaimed and clapped her hands together in delight.

Akamery smiled, "Yup,"

"I'm going to go tell Genkai and Botan! This is so exciting!"

Akamery laughed, "Just don't tell whole world, alright?" Aka watched Yukina giggle and Lunar teleported the red-eyed Ice Maiden to the temple. Aka chuckled then looked over at Hiei, "What was wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"Come on, Hiei, you can tell me."

"Nothing, Aka, I'm serious."

Akamery furrowed her brows, "Alright," she closed her eyes, _**'Kurama…Kurama, do you need help with Yusuke and Kuwabara? I'm bored…'**_ she heard punches making solid hits, and the familiar, pathetic screams of Kuwabara and Yusuke through the open connection…

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

'_Yup, that's Yusuke…'_ she thought.

……_PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH……_

…_CRASH…_

"…_OW…"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

'_And there goes Kuwabara…'_ Akamery bit her lip as an amused grin spread on her lips.

……_WHAM……_

……_BOOM……_

Kurama finally answered her, _**'No help needed. Yukina, Botan, and the other girls I'm sure will want to go baby shopping though. I'll meet you guys at the temple.'**_

Aka laughed and smiled, _**'Alright, what time?'**_

'_**30 minutes, I have to go get my car from the shop...Unless you want to come with me.'**_

'_**Sure, I'll be there in a few. I'm totally bored and need something to do before I face…ehhe…baby shopping...'**_ Akamery heard Kurama chuckle then cut the connection. She went to the stairs and called up, "Hiei, I'm going with Kurama to get his car from the shop. Then I'm…ehhehe…going baby shopping. I don't know when I'll be back, however."

"I'll stay here and watch the place," Hiei answered.

Aka smiled, "Alright, see you later!" With that Akamery teleported to Kurama who reading a book in a big chair at his house.

He looked up and smiled, "Ready, I presume?"

"Yup, let's go," She watched him set the book to the side, and then she followed when he got up, went outside, and down the sidewalk.

Once they were at the shop they were led to Kurama's car. "Nice!" Aka said and examined the beautiful, red, Mustang car (A/N: Favorite type of car btw lol). Aka walked around the car and examined it more, "I have no use for cars, teleportation powers and all, but there are some cars that are so awesome to look at!"

Kurama smiled, "I needed a car, and it just so happens that Lunar picked it out when I first met her."

A dude walked up, "Well, here are your keys. You're tune up is all done and you're already paid for."

"Thank you."

"Cool," Aka opened the passenger door after Kurama unlocked the car and sat down in the comfortable chair with a sigh.

Kurama got in the driver's seat laughing, "You want to go somewhere before we head to the temple?" he asked after starting the car and driving out of the building.

Aka shook her head, "Let's just head to the temple, I want to get Botan's hugs and screams over with," she said.

"I don't blame you."

"Thank you," she sighed and leaned back as Kurama started driving toward the temple.

The drive was quite once they got into the country. Kurama was humming a song by Journey and Akamery blinked her eyes sleepily, "Damn cars...they make me realize how tired I actually am," she yawned.

Kurama laughed, "You may go to sleep. We still have a ways to go."

Aka did as told and leaned her head against the window, "Thanks again," she closed her eyes and soon she fell asleep.

Kurama stole a glance at Akamery and smiled at her sleeping figure, "You're welcome, Akamery Jay Jaganshi. He liked seeing her so relaxed, so peaceful. He looked back at the road, for as long as he could remember, Aka rarely let her guard down because of who she was and her reputation. Even before he met her, he knew her name.

Akamery the Blacksmith, Akamery the Martial Artist, Akamery the Ninja, Akamery the Wind Master, Akamery the Cat Demoness, Akamery the Forbidden Child…the list went on and on. She was known throughout Makai, and after the Dark Tournament, her reputation made her even more famous. And after she went with Hiei and joined Mukuro during the Battle of the Three Kings, she was feared by almost all.

Now that she's married to Hiei, who is famous in is own way in Makai, Aka will be feared by many more. When she has the Twins, they will more then likely be equally feared. During her pregnant months, who knows what will happen.

I know Akamery's guard will strengthen, and she will sleep even lighter then before. Her senses will sharpen, and she will also be a little jumpy now and again like any other mother-to-be, especially since she is part Cat Demoness. Cat Demonesses, along with other animal spirit mothers, are known to be protective of their young, and no doubt Akamery will be no exception.

I also know that, for a fact, Lunar will probably have to be careful when she does one of her attack hugs from behind. If that nymph doesn't let Aka sense her ki, knowing Aka, Lunar will get a bad reaction. Aka knows Lunar means know harm, but if Lunar hides her ki, Aka will be angry with the nymph for a short while.

I drove for a while longer, and then I saw the familiar trees surrounding the temple in the distance. I wanted to let Akamery sleep for a bit more; and I knew no one ever really drove on these roads, so I slowed to a decent slower pace. When we reached the temple, I parked behind Shizuru's car.

_**Nothing interesting really happens, just baby shopping, and when Aka gets home Hiei shows her the baby room he's been painting. Like I said nothing real drastic that you'll miss.**_

_**I hoped you liked, please Review and tell me how you liked it and how I did or if I need to improve something.**_

_**Brianna**_


End file.
